Wonders
Wonders 6 wonders were introduced on March 1, 2010, and require Architecture and Masonry (Basic, Level 2, and Level 3 were introduced under Science). Note: Masonry (any level) is not required to build the first wonder (the Alchemist's Tome.) Excerpt from Mytribe official forum on Facebook: discussion on Mytribe forum Wonders are obtained in a few different ways. They start out as a recipe that you earn, and there are six total that you will be able to construct from the recipes. Each Wonder will require a different set of resources to build. You can find out what resources you need by locating the recipe in your Supplies and looking at the details. How do I obtain recipes for Wonders? First Wonder: The first Wonder receipt is obtained as a reward when the “Sail to a New Island” quest has been completed. If you have already completed this quest, then you will automatically have the recipe. Second Wonder: The recipe for the second Wonder is earned when you complete the first Wonder. Additional Wonders: The next four recipes can be found in crates. What resources will I need to build Wonders? Wonders will require the same resources you have used throughout the game. HOWEVER, there are also new special resources that have been added to the game that you will need for Wonders. These elements can be collected the same way as feathers: every 24 hours or collected on the islands of friends. Every island has its own unique resource, so you will have to travel to islands to collect all the different types of resources. These resources are as follows: Lead Mercury Phosphorous Silver Copper Platinum There is also a new resource called Sundust, which can only be earned by playing minigames. (More information about the minigames is located below.) Each of these items can be purchased in the Pearl shop if you would like to obtain them more quickly. Can Wonders be upgraded? Yes, you will have the ability to upgrade wonders. These upgrades will require different resources, some of which are new to the game. They are as follows: Special Elements (Lead, Mercury, Phosphorous, Silver, Copper, Platinum) Lodestones Sundust What happens once the Wonders are completed? Once a Wonder is completed and fully upgraded, there will be certain rewards, but those will have to be a surprise! Minigames! Minigames will keep track of your scores, and the scores of your friends, so that you can compete! These scores will be tracked WEEKLY, and reset each week. Minigames will reward you with Sundust, which is a new resource needed to construct Wonders. How do I get minigames? There are four minigames total. Your first minigame is earned when you complete the “Open a floating crate” quest. If you have already completed this quest, you will already have your first minigame. The remaining three minigame decorations are found in crates. How do I access a minigame? To access a minigame, you first need to locate the minigame decoration in your Supplies. Place the decoration on your island, and click on it to access the minigame. How often can I play minigames? Minigames can be played for free twice each day. Additional plays will cost 10 tickets per play. You can convert Pearls for additional tickets. Wonders' descriptions (contains spoilers) Common features *All wonders come as recipes, whether in crates -- or barrels, although their quality is common -- or as reward for 2 quests ("sail to another island' and "complete a wonder".) *All wonders are to be built on grass, except the Brazen Scout (sand only) *All wonders require wood, sundust (mini-games reward or bought at the store), special resources (e.g. lead, platinum, ...), and various common resources (e.g. straw, feather, dye, gem, cotton...) to be built. *wonders need to be fully upgraded to benefit your tribe. Each upgrade needs more and more resources and time (many hours for the last levels.) *All wonders, but 2, once completed, will benefit all islands of yours, so you only need to build them once. However the Tome and the Scout need to be built on each island, you want to use them. Alchemist's Tome (First Wonder) "Long thought to have been lost, blueprints for the fabled 'Alchemist's Tome' have been found by your tribespeople! Stories of the Tome's strange power have been told for generations, but surely they cannot be true?" *requires Lead *must be built on grass, not sand *recipe is a reward for a quest When completed: "Simply drop a tribesperson onto the Alchemist's Tome to completely customize their hair color and skin tone. But remember, these changes are only "skin deep" and will not affect the hair color or skin tone of a tribesperson's future children" Note: you can customize a tribeperson's hair color or skin tone as many times as you like. Brazen Scout "The dawn of the ancient Bronze Age coincided with the birth of Cuprum, hero of the Shallow Seas. With his brazen spirit and indomitable will, he returned the Great Ocean to the era of peace and prosperity that has lasted to this day." *requires copper and various dyes *recipe found in crate *needs to be build on sand not on grass. When completed: "Items (such as shells, StarDust, Stork Feathers, etc) will now appear as close to the Brazen Scout as possible, rather than scattered across your island." Eternity Queen "Elders tell of a cowardly King who once ruled over the entire Great Ocean. For fear of his subjects growing too numerous and plotting against him, he decreed that no family was to have more than one child. Then, his own wife miraculously bore him mankind's first set of twins! For breaking his decree, he sentenced her to death. Hearing of this, the outraged populace took up arms and overthrew the King! Twins have been common since that great day, thanks to Eternity's Queen." *requires Platinum and shells/feathers *recipe found in crate When completed: "All babies born henceforth will be twins. And whenever twins would previously have been born, triplets will be born instead! The Eternity's Queen has this affect on all of your islands, not just the one it is built on." Promethean Sun "Legend has it that the sun's rays did not always shine so brightly upon our islands. The world was once a place of snow, ice, and hardship! That is, until the mighty Promethean Tribe somehow coaxed the sun to burn more fiercely..." *requires Phosphorous and (crafted so far) gems *recipe found in crate When completed: "Any Sundust earned by playing mini-games will be doubled! The Promethean Sun has this affect on all of your islands, not just the one it is built on." Note: This wonder is only useful, if you need sundusts. As these resources are only used to build wonders, you may want to start building this wonder as soon as possible. Robed Justice "Games are nothing without rules, and rules are hollow without justice. So said the leader of the Argentum Tribe, centuries ago, as she ushered in the Age of Ludology, bringing great happiness to the scattered tribes of old." *requires Silver and berries *recipe found in crate When completed: "You will gain one additional free mini-game play per day, for each mini-game. The Robed Justice has this affect on all of your islands, not just the one it is built on." Winged Herald "The famous Winged Heralds of antiquity supposedly carried mystical devices that helped guide them to their heavenly destinations. The substance used to create the devices was said to have been exceedingly rare and valuable! But what does it matter? No doubt these tales of Winged Heralds were invented merely to make children's stories more interesting..." *requires mercury, lead, and cotton *recipe is the reward of the 'complete a wonder" quest When completed: "Whenever you acquire Lodestone in a crate or from recycling old items, you will receive two instead of just one! But remember, this does NOT affect the probability of receiving Lodestone when you recycle items, only the quantity you receive. The Winged Herald has this affect on all of your islands, not just the one it is built on." Note: This wonder is only useful, if you need lodestones. As these resources are only used to build wonders, you may want to start building this wonder as soon as possible. Category:Wonders